


War Reveals

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Good Slytherins, Multi, Romance, Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas Friendship, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. AU. Snippets during the Battle of Hogwarts. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

The castle disappears.

“No,” Draco mutters.

Bellatrix hisses. “My lord, what are they playing at? We know where Hogwarts is. Its right- We were just in front of it!”

Voldemort shakes his head. “The Fidelius charm. Just as your cousin’s place was hidden from us, so too is Hogwarts.” Closing his eyes, he says, “I must find out who the secret-keeper is.”

0

“It worked,” Harry tells Minerva. “Keep the children safe, Professor. After we find the cup and the diadem, we’ll decide who’s going to confront him and Nagini.”

0

“He doesn’t know,” Voldemort mutters. “Harry Potter deliberately made sure he didn’t know who was selected.” Turning, he says, “Draco, tell me, who do you think McGonagall would have chosen?”

For a moment, Draco hesitates. Then, he answers, “Herself, my lord. There are plenty of people capable of casting the spell. She would have picked one to cast it on her.”

0

Looking out the window, Luna notes, “The protective spells are holding. Though, they’re still desperately trying, striking in the dark.”

Neville makes a small sound and finishes securing his Mimbulus Mimbletonia and Snapping Ivy. “You should go, Luna. You’ve helped Harry.”

“It’s funny,” she comments. Walking over to sit down on his bed, she says, “You don’t judge anyone who chooses to leave, yet you were rather rude when someone made the suggestion you do the same.”

“I apologised.” Getting up to sit beside her, he explains, “Giving in to Voldemort, that’s cowardice. I mean-” He fumbles.

“People have thought much worse of my father,” she answers. “Go on.”

“I don’t think your dad’s a coward, Luna. He did the best he could to protect you. But Pansy Parkinson- she’s a coward. She’s willing to let Harry die, to help kill him, just so that she's safe. But running away from danger, I don’t blame them.”

“Only yourself.”

“I want to leave,” he confesses. “I want to be far away from here. But Voldemort’s taken too much. Live or die, I’m going to try to end it.”

“He hasn’t taken as much from me,” she says. “But he’s taken enough.” Standing, she says, “I’ll help you carry your trunk to the Room of Requirement.”

0

Minerva summons a shawl. “It’s time for you to go, Sybill.”

Sybill looks up. “He’s going to die, Minerva,” she says with her voice devoid of her usual dramatic lilt.

“We’re going to do everything in our power to prevent that,” Minerva answers. She places the shawl on Sybil, adjusts it, and clasps the other woman’s hand. “Come on, dear. I promise, one way or another, you’ll still have a position in this castle after the war’s over.”

She helps lead Sybil out of the Divination classroom. 

0

“You shouldn’t have followed me.”

Beneath her veiled hat, Marietta gives a grim smile. “I still think you’re completely mental, but you’ve never let me deal with the hard stuff alone, and I’m never going to let you.”

Taking a teary breath, Cho reaches over to hug and kiss Marietta’s cheek. “I love you, Marietta. We stick together, yeah?”

“Yes,” Marietta agrees. “I love you, too, Cho.”

0

Oliver looks over at the lone Weasley.

Percy Weasley has always terrified him, but he knows if he’s going to have any hope of surviving, he’s going to have to put his complete trust in those who claim to be on his side. This is the side Percy’s chosen.

War has a way of revealing people’s true allegiances.

Standing up, he walks over. “Mind if I join, ya?”

Looking up, Percy blinks, and then, gropes for his glasses. “Hello, Wood,” he says. “Feel free.”

0

“You okay, Shay?”

Turning away from the window, Seamus says, “I’m going to blow up the bridge. We’ve already moved all the brooms inside the castle, and the thestrals are all under Hagrid’s watch. If the protective spells break, and the secret charm fails, that’ll make it harder.”

Dean reaches over and clasps Seamus’s shoulder. “Something else on your mind?”

“Make me a promise, yeah?”

“Anything.”

“Close your eyes, and don’t open them until you hear the door close.”

“Seamus-”

“Once this over, I have a feeling we’re going to need to talk. But not now. Just do it, yeah? Please.”

Sighing, Dean squeezes the shoulder, drops his hand, and closes his eyes.

Suddenly, he feels lips against his, and he automatically starts to respond.

They vanish, and he opens his eyes to complete darkness.

Hearing the door click shut, he mutters, “Dammit, Shay.”

0

Feeling a sense of sad sense of history repeating, Hermione says, “I’m really sorry about this, Colin, Dennis.”

She aims her wand at Colin. Harry catches him, and Dennis sighs and puts his hands up. Slowly, he kneels down and lies down on his back with his arms and legs pressed together.

Hermione repeats the spell.

“Keep them together,” Ron tells Remus, Kingsley, Oliver, and Percy.

Remus and Kingsley lift Colin, and Oliver and Percy lift Dennis.

0

Theodore Nott stands with his back straight.

“Where is she,” Kingsley asks.

Behind Theodore, Robert Urquhart and a girl step up. “Somewhere safe,” Robert answers. “Did you know, sir, that spoons can conduct magic? Luckily, we managed to find one. There’s a tongue-tying charm on all of us. My name is Robert Urquhart; you and Alastor Moody brought my mother, Roberta, and my older brother, Ulysses, to justice. Unlike them, I’m not a death eater, nor do I support Voldemort. However, I refuse to let you take a seventeen-year-old girl, scared and immature, into custody. Now, if you want our cooperation in evacuating the younger Slytherins, I’ll be more than happy to help. Otherwise, you’re wasting your time.”

0

“We have to get them to leave,” Molly frets. “Ginny’s only sixteen, and Percy’s never been much of a duellist. And the others and Harry-”

Arthur wraps his arms around her and kisses her. “I promise, Molly, none of our children are going to die. Whether they go or not, we’re going to protect them and Harry.”

She sighs and reaches up to cup his face. “The best decision I ever made was marrying you.”

“The best decision I ever made was getting up the courage in our fourth year to ask you to that Ball,” he replies.

0

“You’re still incredibly weak,” Poppy says.

Auror Glenda Savage grins from her place on the hospital bed.

Never able to resist it, Poppy forces herself to turn away. “It takes weeks to heal from that kind of Dark Magic.”

“I’m an auror, Poppy,” she quietly says. “It’s my duty. If you were as weak as I am, you’d still be here, bossing someone around and giving the death eye to whoever failed your medical quizzes.”

Turning back, Poppy says, “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Nodding, Glenda reaches over and pulls Poppy into a kiss. “I still hate your sister, but I reckon me dying would give her a feeling of superiority.”

“Are you capable of being serious about anything,” Poppy demands in exasperation.

“You,” Glenda answers. “I’m serious about the fact that I’m utterly in love with you, can’t imagine my life without you.”

Taking a breath, Poppy gives her another kiss. “If you get yourself killed, I’ll not only let Mira give your eulogy, I’ll let her pick out your headstone, as well.”

“I think I might have to report you as a traitor,” Glenda retorts. Lifting herself onto the enchanted chair, she arranges her limp legs. Once she’s settled in, she draws her wand. “See you soon, Poppy.”

Nodding, Poppy takes a deep breath and stands aside. Glenda floats out, and trying not to cry, Poppy begins gathering the supplies she’s probably going to need soon.

0

Remus watches as the last of the underage students, minus Ginny and Luna, leave.

One of the students, a fourth year Slytherin, is body bound and being carried by Padma and Robert. A first year boy, also Slytherin, has a hand on her stomach as he walks along with them.

“Here,” Blaise says. He hands a covered cage to Percy. “If I don’t make it, track down the Bulstrode family. It belongs to her, anyways.”

Luna and Ginny appear guiding the numerous cages of owls via wand, and Ginny leading Fang on a leash with her free hand. “That’s all the pets and owls,” Ginny says. “Luna, go find Neville. You have something important to tell him, after all,” she says with a grin. “Remus, I’ll take over. Go get ready with Tonks.” 

0

“Professor.”

Minerva looks up and has a brief memory of three children.

“The snake’s the only one left,” Harry tells her, and she remembers holding him in her arms. “Is everyone who needs to be evacuated?”

0

Suddenly, the sky’s filled with brooms, and Voldemort orders, “Wait,” when the death eaters and snatchers raise their wands.

They land, and Harry steps forward. “Hello, Tom.”


End file.
